Loadout:Evasive slugfest:Light Assault
Description This build excel at medium and close range fights at watchtowers, where vertical climb at several levels is possible. The strong climb from the Icarus Jump Jets, combined with it's very short reload time, gives you extreme mobility. The goal of this build is not to fight your enemies head on but to flank them, hit them and get away before they realise that you're next to them. This means that it is an aggressive and offensive loadout that is high risk, high reward. If you know that your situational awareness is bad you'll have a hard time using this build. You do not have to be great mechanically to use it OK (autoshotguns being what they are) but to use it well you'll have to learn to get at least one headshot or you wont stand a chance vs heavy assaults. Late Game build: The cost of the build at minimum is: IJJ 150 Ammo 11 c4 200 (+500 if you want a second C-4) Pandora 1000 Extended mag 100 Slug 100 Which all in all ends up at 1561 (+500) certs, which means that it really isnt an early game build. Early game version : The early game version replaces the Pandora with the default Thanatos VE70 which comes for free, landing the build at 561 (+500) certs. Strategy Since I bought the IJJ I've used this build in most engages where it's more important to climb over something than hover horizontally, which for me tends to be most fights. Since you'll be using an autoshotgun you're forced to get up close to the enemies. With the slug ammo you gain some extra range but at best you're a mid range fighter. I have tried to play without slug ammo and it (kinda) works. The issue is that you only seem to increase the risk and not the reward since you have to be closer to the enemy to be in the weapon's effective range, but at that range you expose yourself too much. It is viable to use a semi-auto shotgun with slugs too but stay away from pump shotguns with slugs. The reason that you want ammo belt is that since you're flanking the enemy you'll be on your own and due to your mobility and health regen you'll have great survivability. But it is very scary to try and refill your ammo at an enemy engineer's ammo box while fighting at a watchtower, so bring extra ammo. You want to use this build when: 1. You have good situational awareness. 2. You're fighting in some sort of vertical terrain 3. When you're attacking a group of enemies who are focused on your allies. 4. When you know that you can hit your shots. Since you'll be firing so few rounds each round has to hit or you'll miss out on a lot of damage output. You want to avoid this build when: 1. You know that your situational awareness is bad. 2. When you're in flat terrain. 3. In long range sieges. 4. When you're defending a position and are being forced to stay somewhat immobile. If you can not leave your position there will be far better alternative classes/loadouts. See also *Check out more loadouts *Create your own loadout